


A soft winter

by EllieStormfound



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Body Positivity, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Soft Jaskier | Dandelion, and geralt loves him, fat belly appreciation, jaskier gains a bit of weight over the winter, soft belly appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27774652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieStormfound/pseuds/EllieStormfound
Summary: In which Jaskier gains a bit of weight over the winter in Kaer Morhen and Geralt loves his softness
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 14
Kudos: 120





	A soft winter

“Jaskier?” Geralt asked as he opened the door to their room in Kaer Morhen. He knew that the bard liked to sleep in, but before now he hadn’t missed a single breakfast with the wolves. Out of worry Geralt had decided to check up on his lover.

Jaskier stood in the middle of the room in a pile of clothes strewn on the floor and was only wearing his smallclothes.   
“Is it a no-pants-day?” Geralt asked with a raised eyebrow.  
Jaskier huffed and turned to him.  
“It seems like it. I must have gained a bit of weight,” he said with a smile and gently patted his soft belly, “none of my pants really fit comfortably anymore.”

A blush crept up Geralt’s cheeks at the sight. He went to the bed and sat down.  
During the summer months Jaskier was always lean and toned from the days of walking, nights of performing and the often infrequent meals in between. Now that he had mentioned it, Geralt noticed that his body had gotten softer and a nice layer of fat had formed around his middle.   
“Hmm,” was all he said as he eyed Jaskier.

“I hadn’t expected to find so much good and plentiful food in your keep on top of the mountains,” Jaskier said as his hands wandered to his hips. It was true. The witchers had a strict training routine every day and needed a good amount of nourishing food.  
“But I don’t train like you do, so it goes directly to my hips,” Jaskier laughed and squeezed said hips.

A moment later he looked up to Geralt and smiled softly at the blush on his witcher’s cheeks.

“My dear witcher,” he said and walked over to stand in front of him, “do you have indecent thoughts about your bard?”

“I just…” Geralt stammered, “I hadn’t really noticed before, but you look…”  
Jaskier cocked his head to the side and asked, “I look what?”  
Geralt coughed and licked his lips before he looked up at him.  
“You look beautiful,” Geralt said breathlessly. He reached for Jaskier’s hips and let his thumbs stroke circles in the soft flesh. 

“You noticed just now that I look beautiful?” Jaskier asked in a lightly teasing tone, covering one of Geralt’s hands with his, squeezing softly.

“No,” Geral said quickly, “you always look beautiful!” 

He was caught in the bright blue gaze looking down at him.  
“I’ve never seen you this...soft before.” His voice had gotten low as he said that.

Jaskier smiled brightly and reached for Geralt to run his fingers through the white hair.   
“So….” Jaskier said, just the faintest echo of insecurity in his voice, “you like me like this as well?”

Geralt gently squeezed the hips that he was still holding and pulled Jaskier towards himself. He leaned his head forward and placed a kiss on Jaskier’s belly.   
“I love you, always,” he whispered into the soft skin. He turned his head, rested his cheek against his belly and wrapped his arms around Jaskier’s waist. The bard’s hands combed through his hair and scratched his scalp lightly. 

“I love you too, my darling witcher.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment and let me know if you liked it!


End file.
